


Love that's full of surprises

by subtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: December - Freeform, Engaged Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, February - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gifts, House - Freeform, Little bit of smut, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Surprises, X-Factor, amethyst - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ring, turquoise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlelarry/pseuds/subtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson celebrate their 4 years of love secretly in LA. But Louis wanted to surprise Harry himself with his little, precious gift. Can he pull it off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love that's full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the Turquoise ring that Harry wore in Ed's concert and I decided to make an one shot for it. But there is a twist in it.
> 
> Hope you like it xx
> 
> I dedicate this story to my 2 lovely friends, Elle and Frances, that who are also making one shots and in the future we will be writing chaptered fics. Thank you guys. I love you both xx
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)
> 
> x  
> @91sftharry

"Lou? I miss you so much." Harry said while he was on phone with Louis,

"Me too, love." Louis replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. Harry being in LA and Louis in the UK for their break, but they still find time to call each other to avoid home sickness.

"What are you doing in Cheshire?" Harry questioned,

"Hmmmmm, Uhmm-I-I just had a dinner with Paul my mate.." He stuttered and Harry just leave it alone. "Haz, I need to go now, my flight is already calling me, okay? See you love. I love you." Louis said.

During the flight, Louis is very nervous because he doesn't know if Harry will like his gift or not. But fuck it, even though it's not pretty knowing Harry, he always thinks that "the thought that always count." That's why Louis loves him. On the other hand, Harry seems like knows that Louis' is up to something, he can hear it in his voice but now he has to make sure that their house in LA is clean before Louis arrived. He prepared _**chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham and with a side of homemade mash**_ for their 4th anniversary. Yes, Louis first cooked it for him but Harry wants to give back the things that he did for him. He makes sure that their bedroom is clean, bathroom filled with Louis' favorite body wash.

As soon Harry finished all the work, Louis came in and ran towards towards Harry to hug him and gave him a warming welcome kiss as which Harry gave in and gave Louis the entrance that he wanted and their tongues and lips moved in rhythm.

"I" "missed" "you" "so" "much" Louis said inbetween their kiss. They stopped to catch their breath.

"I missed you too." Harry grinned.

Louis smelled something delicious and because he had a ass-numbing 10 hour flight just to get here so he is very hungry,

"Did my _**husband**_ prepare something for me?" Louis asked while smiling at Harry.

"Of course, because after we eat I have a special gift for my _"Boobear"_ " Harry winked. Louis jaw dropped open as Harry walks at the kitchen. 

As soon Louis sat at the kitchen table, Harry placed a plate in front of Louis, Louis gave Harry a peck on his lips and said "My _curly_ prepared the first meal that I ever cooked for him but for sure, mine taste better." with a smug on his face.

"We'll see" Harry shrugged.

While eating dinner, they told everything that what happened while they are away from each other like what they did. They clearly missed each other, they look at each other fondly while one is talking. They laughed throughout the dinner, clearly means that _there is no dull moment at the **Styles-Tomlinson** household_

They finished their dinner, Harry asked Louis to take a bath with him as Harry prepared the tub with Louis' favorite body wash and with a hint of jasmine oil, and also he lit the candles near the tub for more romantic effect. They entered the bathroom, Louis was shocked that Harry prepared all of this, he all went out with this.

Harry grabbed his hands and kissed it. He looked at his eyes and said " Louis, **Happy 4th anniversary** " 

Louis has glossy eyes already and just gave Harry a hug and whispered " **Happy anniversary."** Harry went first at the tub and slowly helped Louis to get in without being slipped because Louis can be very clumsy at times. He gave Louis a very gentle scrub at the back and kissed every inch of his neck.

As Louis shivers at Harry's touches to him, after Harry have him a bath, Louis asked him "Can I give back the favor?" and he just gave him a nod. After they finished they went back to their room Louis faced him and said in a very loving way **_"I want to make love with you."_**

They made love all night. They end up cuddling each other, Harry resting at Louis' chest, and touching and smelling his curls, exchanging "I love you's" and they drifted to sleep. 

For the past 5 days, they roamed LA without being papped. They just want their anniversary to be simple and no one bothering them. They went to a small restaurant to have their lunch, Louis held Harry's while waiting for their food. And still, until now Louis haven't gave his gift he wants it to be special.

"Harold, Simon text me awhile ago that I have to go to X-factor tomorrow, they want me to be the guest judge." He sighed.

"Lou! That's great news!" Harry smiling for ear-to-ear,

"But I want this to be our time. Our time only" He protested.

Harry let his puppy dog eyes and Louis can't resists it so he just went for it.

But he still want to make sure that can give Harry his gift, so he decided that he should be flying to London too. "Okay. But fly to London after me, okay?"

"Yes" Harry answered cheerfully.

Their food arrived and they ate while telling their stories again. 

Louis arrived London a day before Harry, so no one will think that they are together in LA. But knowing Larries, they knew about the pattern already.

Louis went straight to the X-factor studio right away to meet Simon.

"Hey uncle Si" Louis gave Simon a hug.

"Hi Louis, do you want to meet the contestants this year?"

"Yeah, of course" he replied.

He met all the contestant this year, but certainly he has a favorite, Jack Walton a lad from Yorkshire.

Before, they went on air, Louis called Harry asking where he is, "I'm going to Ed's show tonight babe. But remember I still love you. Good luck, I know you can handle that." Harry said.

"Thanks love, after that please go your mum's house. I'll pick you there an-" but Harry will make a protest but Louis didn't let him continue "and no buts mister. I love you." and he hanged up the phone. In Louis' mind, **THIS IS IT**

The time went pretty fast and now Louis is driving to go to Anne's place. 3 hours of drive is fine because he will do it for the man he loved since he was 18. Anne knew what Louis' in mind, also Jay is in Cheshire but not in Anne's house actually all of his family are there and also Harry's and especially the 3 remaining lads, Niall, Zayn, and Liam and escorted by their girlfriends Perrie and Sophia. Louis was very nervous during the whole drive, his palms are sweating and continuously rubbing at his pants. He arrived at Anne's home safe and sound. He knocked at the door, Anne answered and she gave him a hug and whisper "Good luck" and quick peck on the cheeks

"Thanks" Louis muttered as Anne left the house to go to the venue for the big surprise.

"Louis? Is that you?" He heard Harry coming down the stairs.

Louis tensed as he hear Harry but he didn't make it obvious.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked

"Of course, I am" he answered with his cheeky smile.

"Let's go"

"Okay I'll just tell my mu-"

Louis interrupted "Your mum went somewhere else when I got here" Louis smiled at him reassuringly. 

While Louis was driving, Harry kept asking where will they go but he didn't even let a single word out of his mouth, he just smiled at him. As they went to the place, Harry notice that it looks like a house but since there is no light he can't tell really what it is. They walked at the side of the porch to go to the backyard, Louis was shaking as they they go through but Harry squeezed his hand to calm him down. As they approach, slowly there is a light coming out which you can't be blinded by them. Harry was shocked that he sees his family, his dad Des, his mum, Anne, his stepdad, Robin, Gemma, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Perrie and Sophia, and Louis' family, Jay and his husband, Dan with his sisters and the new twins. Harry's jaw was wide open as he didn't know whats happening and he looked at Louis, who was still nervous. 

"Ha-Harry, 4 ye-years ago..." Louis stuttered, "I saw you at the line, I didn't even know that time that I'm going to be inlove with some curly-haired boy like you.." Harry's tears are now streaming across his cheeks "...at bootcamp, we finally met at the toilet, remember that I asked a picture with you, because I know that you'll be famous one day, but we ended up in the same band. I love how fate works for us" He continued. You can hear the people's sob as the moment deepen. "But they challenged us, the biggest trail in our relationship, being hide in the closet but look us at now. We are stronger than ever. We fought and fought until we passed the obstacle. And now, for our fourth anniversary..." Louis kneel down, grabbed something from his back pocket, a small, red, leather box and opened it, Harry covered his mouth his two hands. **_"Harry Edward Styles, will you be my husband to cherish, to protect and to love with all my heart?"_**

**_"I DO"_** Harry replied while crying. 

All the people there are shouting with joy while they are also crying. But when Louis was putting the ring on Harry's finger he said,

"I chose this ring unlike the other typical engagement rings, because I wanted it to be more personal, like it presents that you are mine and I want to be a part of you like you been a part of me."

And he raised his hand for Harry to see that he also wearing a ring like his but a different stone, an _Amethyst stone, Harry's birthstone_ Louis stood up quickly and give a kiss on the lips. Harry look at his ring and saw a _Turquoise, Louis' birthstone_ but there is something left for Louis to give Harry. 

"Harry there is one thing I want to give to you." He smiled. "There is a place that I want where I can start a family with" Harry widen his eyes as Louis continue what he is saying "...and that place is here." Louis looked at the house behind him as lights around lit up and gives a better look of the house. "This is the reason why I'm in Cheshire before I flew to LA, I'm searching the best house that I can give to the best husband in the world." He said.

As soon Harry realized it, he jumped at Louis and hugged him tightly and saying "I love you" many times. And the crowd began cheering as they look at the most loved couple in the world and gave them their "Congratulations and Best Wishes". In the end, the two was left at their new house and cuddling at their bedroom and exchanging their... 

****"I love you, Harry"** **

****"I love you too, Louis"** **

### The End

****


End file.
